1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging paper setting method in a coin packaging machine provided with a device for automatically feeding packaging papers cut into various lengths differing according to the diameter of coins to be packaged. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of setting coin packaging papers in such coin packaging machine, in which on initiation of the packaging operation, a cutting blade device is automatically moved and set at a position where the top end of the packaging paper is readily cut by a cutting blade of a cutting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional coin packaging machines, when the kind of coins to be handled is set by a coin kind setting button or the like, the position of a coin kind setting member is automatically determined by a coin kind setting mechanism, and simultaneously, the position of a cutting blade device is automatically determined so that a packaging paper is cut in a length corresponding to the diameter of the set kind of coins. In other words, the cutting blade is moved in the horizontal direction to determine the paper feed distance, and a packaging paper is fed along a length corresponding to the diameter of coins to be packaged. In the conventional packaging machines, however, if the coin kind is once set, the cutting blade is not moved. For example, in case of coins having a small diameter, the cutting blade is shifted to the vicinity of packaging roller and set at this position, and if it is intended to perform paper cutting in this state so as to set the leading end portion of the packaging paper, the paper cannot be smoothly pulled in the paper cutting direction because of the presence of devices such as a paper guide plate, etc. Accordingly, the paper cutting operation is very troublesome in case of coins having a small diameter.